


Best Friends Are Just Fine

by KDdoodle



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Adam is oblivious, From Kai At Least, Gen, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Skeet, Pining, They don’t get together in this one sorry yall, early morning conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDdoodle/pseuds/KDdoodle
Summary: Kai is having some early morning worries about his worth as a part of his friend group, so what does he do? Sneak over to his crush and best friend’s house to cry into his shoulder about it of course!—Or Kai is A Bi disaster who does n o t know how to deal with his feelings (feat. Adam being oblivious)
Relationships: Adam & Kai (The Hollow), Adam/Kai (The Hollow), Mira/Vanessa (The Hollow)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 326





	Best Friends Are Just Fine

It was late.

It was really really late, but honestly Kai didn’t care.

He’s never snuck out before but hey, it can’t be that hard, it's not like his parents  care anyway. 

He shoves some clothes in his backpack, and shoots a text to Adam — at least he wants to, he can’t bring himself to hit send. Staring at the screen of his phone with his leg hanging half out his window, and he can't bring himself to even _tap on the damn contact_. Ugh what is wrong with him? It shouldn’t be this hard to just text one of his best friends. Best  friend .

It's been six months since the server change, and as far as Kai knows? They’re all fine. Reeve’s leg healed perfectly, Vanessa’s been seeing her therapist for two months now, Mira is doing better, Adam is, well, _Adam_ — he’s basically  _ perfect _ — they all have a group chat where they exchange crazy memes all the time, it’s honestly kind of amazing. 

It isn’t anything like when Miles was his only friend, he has a whole group of them now. Whats weird about it is that he can’t make himself fucking  talk to any of them! Especially Adam! They don’t need him anyway, now that he and Reeve are friends again their whole original group is back together. 

The opening’s closed.

He’s halfway down the road now and he’s still looking at his  stupid phone . He managed to open Adam’s contact in his brooding, but what does he say?  ‘ _Hey can we talk? I’m walking the three miles to your house right now, please let me in if you aren’t asleep.’_ Absolutely not. 

He’d use his powers, but he’d rather not end up on the news.

(He’d noticed that the system has been improving itself, or that it was being worked on somehow, because of how realistic it was getting as of late, _freaky_.)

He wanted to talk to  _ Adam _ about everything, Adam was smart— people smart— he’d know what to do, right?

What if he doesn’t though?

God Kai was so fucking scared.

What did he even expect Adam to do? Tell him he was right? That he didn’t want to be Kai’s friend anymore? Tell Kai he was wrong? Then what? 

He doesn’t want the answer to any one of those questions, if he’s honest. 

He’d turn around and go back to sleep, but he’s already almost there, so he might as well go through with it.

_ ‘ hey, im outside, can we talk? ’ _

—

Adam woke up abruptly to the sound of his phone going off across the room.

Who would be texting him at this hour?

He wipes the sleep from his eyes, and crosses to where the device sits on his desk. The first thing he sees is the bright ‘2:45 AM’ on the screen and gawks for a moment. Well if it's that early it has to be important— wait Kai?

Kai is texting him at three in the morning, because he’s _ outside Adam’s house _ ?

What the fuck.

——

Kai doesn’t die after sending the text, which he guesses is good. He’s checking the group chat when the window to Adam’s bedroom swings open a bit quicker than Kai expected, but he’s ushered inside by a _very_ _ shirtless Adam . _

“Dude, what are you doing here?” Is the first thing Adam says once Kai is inside, “Are you hurt?”

“Not physically, no.” kai jokes, trying to avoid looking at Adam who is again  _ shirtless _ . He knows that the joke is misplaced, but humor has always been his coping mechanism. 

“You just walked _Three miles_ in the middle of the night man,” Adam asks, he’s using his Cool Best Friend voice, the one that makes Kai nervous for no discernible reason. None. “What’s up dude?”

Kai sighs, he can’t avoid this forever, “Mom and Dad were fighting again, they—“ he takes a deep breath as Adam motions the two of them to his bed, “They got home this morning and for some reason the topic of boarding schools came up.” 

“Oh, Kai,” Adam whispers, worried, “Did you say anything?”

“I told them I didn’t want to go,” Kai searches the room for something to focus on, “I argued back.”

Adam lights up a little, nodding for Kai to continue with a proud little smile on his face that totally doesn’t tie Kai’s stomach into knots, and he continues.

“They weren’t exactly happy about that,” he says, “Mom was all ‘those little friends of yours are a terrible influence’ and Dad just Stared Disapprovingly, I told them I wanted a say, I turn fifteen next month, I deserve that much.” 

“You do,” Adam nods.

“I talked them into letting me think about it, but—GAH”

He needs a minute, Kai talking about his parents was a rare occurrence, and it almost never happens anywhere but the confines of The Group Chat, where his friends don’t have to see him trying not to cry. 

Adam is being as supportive as possible and Kai couldn’t be more grateful for it.

“I kept thinking, what if I did go?” Now came the really hard part.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you and Reeve are friends again, Mira and Vanessa can’t keep themselves off of each other,  _you guys don’t need me_. ” Kai felt the weight of those five words sink into his chest. They didn’t, they were going to leave him behind just like everyone else does—

“Dude, what the hell are you talking about?” Adam’s question rips Kai out of his head, “Is that why you skipped the last two movie nights? Because you thought we were getting tired of you?”

Kai nods, he’s afraid to open his mouth because Adam’s bed is right here and he would prefer not to throw up his dinner onto it. He does anyway.

“You said it yourself man! There was an opening available! I’m annoying!”

Adam chuckles at Kai, and pulls him in for a (still very,  _ very _ shirtless) hug.

“We love you dude, we wouldn’t dream of getting tired of you,” Adam says, letting go but keeping his hands on Kai’s shoulders, “We survived all that crazy bull shit together— I know I said some pretty not okay things back there, it wasn’t cool of me to let my anger out on you, and I’m sorry, but I don’t think any of it is true— I never did.”

Kai feels a little bit better.

“You’re my best friend dude, I’d trade the world for you.”

Best friends.

Best friends are just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour, thanks for reading and leave me some kudos pls :)


End file.
